Fantasy
by See Jane Write
Summary: What happened after the police showed up in Simon's office during 'Yummy Mummy'.


Fantasy

Summary: What happened after the police showed up in Simon's office during "Yummy Mummy".

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Ok, I forgot that I had this story. I know that I wanted to post it since forever, but I never actually finished it. And just because I'm writing this does not mean that I support Ava/Simon. In my opinion, Ava belongs with Johnny. However, I will entertain the Ava/Simon couple since this idea was too good to pass. My first _Summerland_ fic.

* * *

"Freeze and put your hands on your head," the police officer commanded sternly. Ava Gregory and her new possible love interest Simon O'Keefe did exactly as they were told.

"Look, sir," Simon began. "I'm not a criminal. This is my school!" He could not believe what was happening. This was insanity. He and Ava were not convicts. They were good, tax-paying citizens. They would be ok. They would be ok, he kept repeating in his mind. Wouldn't they?

"Then what in the world were you doing breaking into your own school?" thee police officer. He had seen a lot of things during his tenure as a police officer. The excuses criminals would fabricate boggled his mind, but this was something new entirely. Why would someone break into their own school?

Ava was flabbergasted. She had a good life. She did not have a criminal record. With her clothing design and the recently added responsibility of raising her niece and nephews, she could not afford to get one now. She wanted to speak, but she was finding it difficult to make the words form. It did not matter how long or hard she tried. No sound came from her mouth.

Simon looked over at Ava. His hands were still positioned on his head, as were hers. If he was allowed to, he would reach over and take her hand. He would hold it tightly in his grasp to let her know that things were going to be ok. They had to be ok. He turned his head slightly towards her and smiled. "Look, officer, I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding," he started. "I am the principal of this school. My license is in my back pocket if you want to check."

Simon's tone was calm and reassuring. Ava wanted desperately to believe that he could handle all of this.

The police officer nodded. "Ok," he said. He allowed Simon to lower his hands and retrieve his wallet. Simon did as instructed.

From there, it went smoothly. Ava lowered her arms. Once she did, Simon wrapped a protective arm around her. He did not want anything bad happening to her. He was not concerned with what would happen to him. All he cared about was that nothing bad would happen to Ava. However, once the police saw that he was in fact the principal, it was a pretty smooth ride. The police were convinced that this whole thing was a misunderstanding. Half an hour later, they were done.

"I apologize for any inconvenience," the police officer said as he prepared himself to leave.

"Apology accepted," Simon said diplomatically. "We're just glad that we got it all cleared up."

The police officer smiled. "We appreciate your cooperation," he said. "You have a nice night."

Ava let out a small sigh of relief as she saw him enter the hallway. "Excuse me, Officer," she called. Since she had been silent the entire time, she found it odd that she would speak up now. It was almost as if she was not used to the sound of her voice. She quickly got over that feeling. There was something she wanted to ask. She had been thinking about it ever since the police showed up. While Simon sorted through the mess, her mind was somewhere else. Her cheeks blushed red as she asked her question: "Do you have a spare set of handcuffs?"

Simon's mouth dropped open in complete shock. This was more shocking then the notion of the police being there in the first place. This was his girlfriend asking for…_Oh, God_, he thought. He did not even know how to respond to that. Should he say something? He would not be opposed to the thought, but did he need the police knowing that. "Ava!" he blurted out.

The police officer shook his head. "Um, I think my partner needs me," he said as he kept moving out into the hallway. Getting caught up in people's sex lives was not something he wanted to do.

Simon laughed as he closed his office door. "I cannot believe you just did that!" he exclaimed as he turned back around. He swept Ava up into his arms. She was no longer the Ava he thought she was. He always saw her as more mild. She had the children. This was different. Different could be good.

Ava nodded. "I can't believe it either," she said. "I mean, there the police officer was. I was just having this fantasy and…"

"Just to be clear," Simon interrupted. "The fantasy was with me."

Ava nodded again. The gesture was a bit quick for Simon's like, but he did not really notice it. All he noticed was her nodding. He wanted to focus on her words. "Of course it was you," she said. She eyed the desk then glanced suggestively up at Simon.

"So, this fantasy…" Simon started as he lowered Ava back to the ground. He pushed his desk supplies to the floor.

* * *

Simon woke up, lying on the floor of his office. His shirt was off, and he suspected the rest of his clothes were as well. His only covering was a desk calendar resting across his lower abdomen and covering his genitals. He glanced next to him to notice that Ava was in the same situation. The only difference was that she had a gym shirt from the school covering her body as if it was a blanket.

Simon noticed Ava's eyes opening slowly. She let out a small, kitten-like yawn. Simon smiled. "I like the way you think, Ava."


End file.
